fazbear_entertainment_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Withered Chica
Withered Chica is an early version of Chica making an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. She is replaced by her newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Chica. Personality As evidenced by her quotes from Ultimate Custom Night, Withered Chica has the demeanor of a contemptuous survivor. She is also curiously aware of the fact that she is damaged. Her voice is constantly skipping at a rapid pace, with feedback noises in the background. Scott Cawthon likened this to a train approaching rapidly to "Run you Over". Physical Appearance Withered Chica has gone through an attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the older model, in favor of Toy Chica, according to Phone Guy on Night 2. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down, and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing alterations are in the head area; Withered Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. If one looks really closely, her eyeballs appear to have nearly-visible blood-veins in grey color (which are better seen during her jumpscare). Furthermore, like in the first game, her iris are magenta in color. Her feet also have three talons, different to the original Chica who has two talons on both feet. Her beak has a jaw similar to the ones Withered Bonnie and Withered Freddy have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. It also seems that she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up. Although due to Withered Chica lacking hands, she entirely lacks the Cupcake, so it is unknown what the older counterpart of Withered Chica's Cupcake really looked like before the first/older version of the four animatronics fell into disrepair. Despite this, the Cupcake still appears as a plushie after completing the "Cupcake Challenge" from the Custom Night. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Like Withered Bonnie and Withered Freddy, Withered Chica is an incredibly active animatronic, as she can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into the Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Withered Chica follows a set path. She will begin moving from Night 3 onward, but can rarely make an appearance on Night 2. Withered Chica starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room, moving to Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Withered Bonnie does, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may enter the Office while the Monitor is pulled up. When she is in the Office and the player lowers the Monitor, or when she forces it down, Withered Chica will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Withered Chica to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the Head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for her to return and kill the night guard after bringing up and lowering the Monitor or taking off the Freddy Head. She may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the head if left on some time after failing to ward her off. Once the player equips the head and Withered Chica leaves, she returns to Party Room 4, and her cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Chica is active are listed as follows: * 20/20/20/20 * Ladies Night * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Ultimate Custom Night Withered Chica returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Like few other animatronics, Withered Chica will climb into the Air Vents to sneak into the Office. She can be fended off by checking on the Vent Monitor, in which the Player has to activate either one of three vent snares that blocks off an animatronic in the Vents. However, if Withered Chica manages to bypass the Vent system, she'll end up getting stuck at the vent door. Eventually, Withered Chica may wiggle free and jumpscare the player if they pull up their Monitor. The challenges in which Withered Chica is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Withered Chica appeared in the FNAF 2 mode in Blacklight Mode. Category:Characters